


Photos from the Fictional Frontier

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Fictional Frontier [2]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins





	1. September 21,1963

Archie Andrews,Veronica Lodge,and Nick St.Clair the day before the MA-10 launch.


	2. May 1964

Ginger Lopez,Ethel Muggs,Adam Chisholm,Harvey Kinkle,Nick St.Clair,and Hawk Hawkins studying the Apollo subsystems.


	3. January 18,1965

Cheryl Blossom being awesome


	4. January 22,1968

NASA’s ‘Big Three’ women astronauts at the Cape,hours before the Apollo 5 launch.


	5. April 25,1970

What can I say,the Apollo 13 crew return party was pretty good.

 


	6. June 1971

Portrait of Marietta Kennedy


	7. September 1972

James Michener and Olivia Davidson,drunk as skunks


	8. January 20,1973

Archie and Veronica before George Romney’s second inauguration


	9. October 1974

Veronica Lodge during a silly moment.


	10. September 1976

The first Titan IV on Launch Complex 41 during preparations for the QM-2 static test firing.


	11. July 1987

A 25th anniversary reunion picture.


End file.
